


Photograph

by love_myself



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brazil, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nishinoya Yuu is Mature, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, and funny, soft bois, this story spans several years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_myself/pseuds/love_myself
Summary: When Shouyou made his way to the bedroom, he saw Nishinoya holding the one gift they had unwrapped; the picture.“You really kept me with you all that time?” the older man asked softly. Shouyou blushed but nodded.“Yeah…until my wallet got stolen in Brazil.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

It had all started as a joke.

Near the end of their first volleyball season together, the Karasuno first years had gotten together at the Hinata household (some more willingly than others). They had played volleyball, played video games, and eaten an unhealthy amount of junk food.

The night grew later and soon it was time to go to bed, so Shouyou had led the way to his bedroom. As the other boys laid down their temporary mats, Shouyou noticed Kageyama eyeing his walls. Hinata followed his teammate’s gaze, looking at the many volleyball posters taped to the wall.

“These are some of my favorite players and games.” Shouyou explained to Kageyama, causing Tsukishima and Yamaguchi to turn and look at the wall as well.

“Nice choices.” Came Kageyama’s response.

“It suits you, Hinata!” Yamaguchi chimed in. Tsukishima however kept staring at the wall, contemplating something. Shouyou wanted to ask the tall boy what was up, but was called away by his mother first. When he entered his bedroom again, the other boys were suspiciously quiet. They kept glancing at each other and then the floor, as if trying to not look at something. It was weird, but Shouyou didn’t think too much about it. He got ready for bed and climbed under his covers. The boys all talked for a while, about school and volleyball mostly. It was a satisfying night, and his friends stopped acting so weird so Shouyou fell asleep peacefully, forgetting about his confusion.

The next morning Shouyou woke up earlier than all the other boys. He didn’t want to trip over them and wake them up, so Shouyou decided to stay in bed. Stretching his arms, Shouyou’s eyes fell onto the posters on his wall. A smile formed on his face as he looked at all those talented players, frozen in amazing plays. He hoped to be like them someday. There was the Brazilian team, who was all around amazing. Russia’s impressive blockers, the United States’ setter, and below that poster was…Nishinoya?! Shouyou blinked, but the image was still there.

On his wall was an image of Nishinoya diving for a ball. He appeared to be a little younger, which meant that it had probably been cut out of an old edition of Monthly Volleyball. But how had it gotten there?!

“So you finally noticed.” came the smug voice of Tsukishima. Shouyou whirled around to face the other boy, who was now awake.

“Did you put that there?!” he demanded. Tsukishima nodded proudly.

“Had a couple editions of Monthly Volleyball buried in the bottom of my bag, and Nishinoya was featured in one.” He explained.

“You said it was your “Favorites of Volleyball” wall, and figured Noya-san deserved a spot on there with how much you praise him.” Yamaguchi chimed in with a teasing tone. Shouyou turned red and glared at his teammates.

“You-!” he spluttered, and moved to take the picture down. However, before his fingers could reach it, Kageyama’s annoying voice interrupted.

“Oooh! What will Nishinoya-san think when he finds out Hinata doesn’t like his playing style?” the boy said dramatically. Shouyou stopped and turned to hit Kageyama, glaring at the other boy.

“Shut up, Bakayama!!” he exclaimed. He huffed and stormed out of the room in embarrassment, followed by his laughing teammates.

When the first year showed up to practice the next Monday things were happening as normal. He practiced the freaky quick spike with Kageyama, and tried to block or deflect Asahi’s spikes. Nishinoya even showed him how to improve his receiving form. Shouyou was feeling great, and even earned a proud high five from Nishinoya. This was when he looked over to see Tsukishima watching them, a smirk on his face. Shouyou then remembered that he had his upperclassman plastered to his bedroom wall. Not weird at all. The first year felt himself turn red, and glared at Tsukishima, who simply laughed. He would take that stupid picture down as soon as he got home from practice!

Except, he didn’t. Not that night, or the next, or the next. Shouyou reasoned with himself that it was because he did admire his senpai’s playing, there was no harm in him being on the wall. Plus, seeing the picture reminded him of his teammates prank which brought a smile to his face. Having a reason to laugh every time you went into your room was good, right? But if it was so harmless, why did he never tell Nishinoya or any of the others about the prank? Why did he let Kageyama and the other first-years believe that he had taken the picture down? These were the questions Shouyou didn’t think about.

*****

Time passed and Shouyou grew, mentally more than physically, though. The pictures on his wall witnessed it all, including Nishinoya. They witnessed fits of excitement when something good happened, the restless sleep on harder days, and hours of homework and practice.

After coming home after being defeated in the quarterfinals at nationals, Shouyou was tired and quite dejected. The redheaded boy had thrown his stuff down and flopped facedown onto his bed, unmoving for a while. After several long minutes, the boy’s body shook and quiet sobs could be heard. After several more minutes, theses sounds quieted and Shouyou rolled onto his back, staring over at his walls. Seeing all the professionals caused his heart to sink. How could he ever get to their level if he couldn’t even win high school nationals?! But then his eyes fell on the picture of Nishinoya.

His senpai looked determined and focused in the image. (How one managed to look good while diving at the floor Shouyou didn’t know, but Nishinoya pulled it off. But that was a train of thought for another time). Seeing his teammate reminded Shouyou how hard everyone had worked, and how close they had come. Though he wished they had gotten farther, Shouyou had to admit he was proud of their team. A smile formed on his face and he reached up to fist-bump Nishinoya’s tiny fist, which was stretched out towards an invisible ball.

“We did our amazing, Noya-senpai. We’ll get them next time.” Shouyou promised himself and his team, falling asleep that night with a smile on his face.

*****

The third years graduated, but promised to keep in touch. Much to Shouyou’s disappointment, all of the new first years were taller than him. He was complaining about this fact when an arm was slung around his shoulder. Turning, Shouyou found his face just inches from Nishinoya’s.

“How do you think I feel, Shouyou?” Nishinoya lamented. “I’m an old man now, and all these brats are still taller than meeee!” he whined. Noticing their plight, Tanaka laughed loudly and ruffled their hair as he walked by.

“Sucks for you! At least you can be short together!” he pointed out, before leaving to greet the first years with Ennoshita. The arm around Shouyou’s neck squeezed him tighter and the second year felt Nishinoya laugh against him.

“True! At least we have each other! This is why Shouyou is my favorite!” the third year proclaimed the last part loudly. Shouyou blushed and avoided eye contact with the other teammates that turned to glace at them.

“Besides,” Nishinoya pulled away “our teammates should know better than to ever underestimate a short guy.” He stated confidently, winking at Shouyou.

That night Shouyou went home glared at the photograph on his wall.

“Stupid Noya-senpai and his stupid face! I can’t focus when he does that, it’s so ruuuuude!” the second year lamented to himself.

With the third years gone, Shouyou’s age group became closer with the new third years. Shouyou was enjoying getting to know the first years, but he couldn’t deny that he loved nights where just the second and third years hung out. Those nights were fun, and carefree.

Practicing was still just as awesome, though different. The atmosphere was different, partially due to new players and partially because everyone was confident from the start this year. Ukai staying on as coach was awesome, and he had found new ways for them to improve and practice.

A weird thing about this year was that one of the first years had a girlfriend. No one on the team had been dating the previous year, and in general they were always pretty focused on volleyball. Sure, Nishinoya and Tanaka loved talking about girls, but volleyball was still their priority. It was weird to have a teammate care about something else so much.

The girl was really sweet, and would often come support the team at games. Currently, she had run on court and was hugging their first year teammate after Karasuno had won a practice match. Shouyou had not actually noticed this at first. He had been too busy celebrating the recent win and blushing at Nishinoya’s praise for his game-winning spike. It was a loud sigh from Tanaka that had caused Shouyou and Nishinoya to notice the scene.

“I wish someone would come to my games like that.” He lamented. Nishinoya smirked and elbowed Tanaka.

“Your sister supports you at nearly every game!” he pointed out. Tanaka growled and jokingly shoved Nishinoya.

“You know what I mean, dumbass.” He retorted, and Nishinoya laughed. The two third years went back and forth for a bit as the team walked to the locker room before finally settling down.

“I get what you mean though. I guess it’s just not our time, Ryu. The ladies just ain’t ready for us!” Nishinoya declared to cheer himself and his friend up. Throughout the conversation Shouyou had been listening, but he couldn’t find himself relating. He didn’t need some girl to cheer at his games and hug him afterwards. He did just fine without that, and he would rather focus on volleyball anyway. _You don’t need a girl when you have Nishinoya supporting you throughout each game and hyping you up,_ Shouyou thought to himself. He smiled softly at the thought, it was true. But it was one that he would never share with the boy next to him.

Shouyou’s second year of high school continued with that strange pattern. Kageyama was his competition, his drive. Nishinoya was his support; a reason to smile. The libero was the guardian of the court, and supported them all. But for Shouyou, it started to bleed over into life off of the court as well. The two would celebrate when one did well with a test, or go out to eat when one needed a distraction. Tanaka, Kageyama, and Yamaguchi would occasionally join.

It became second nature to just _be_ with Nishinoya. When neither of them had anything else to do, or anyone else to see, they naturally came together. Sometimes they played volleyball, sometimes video games, sometimes they would just talk.

At the moment they were both at a local New Year’s festival. Shouyou had taken Natsu with him and had been following her as she ran around excitedly. At one point she ran straight into a woman who happened to be one of Nishinoya’s older sisters. The girl was in town with her fiancé and had wanted to see her baby brother. After Nishinoya begged Shouyou not to leave him to continue third wheeling his sister’s date, the Hinata siblings had ended up joining Nishinoya’s family as they roamed the festival.

The five of them ended up having a lot of fun, and Natsu was surprisingly well behaved. It probably helped that Nishinoya won her a small stuffed dragon from a game stall. Shouyou had gotten a picture of Nishinoya and Natsu smiling with the toy, and it really wasn’t fair how naturally they got along. Nishinoya made everything so _easy._ He was funny, kind, protective...the whole package. Shouyou knew no one was perfect, and definitely not Nishinoya. But for Shouyou, Nishinoya was perfect. Their personalities clicked so well. Often, Shouyou would struggle with new people. Volleyball was one thing, he could do that. But normal interactions? They left Shouyou nervous and overthinking everything. With Nishinoya, he did not have to do that. He always felt so warm and safe with the older boy.

“Shouyou!! Where’d you go!?” Nishinoya waved his hands in front of Shouyou, snapping the younger boy out of his thoughts. Shouyou startled and stumbled back a few paces, causing Nishinoya to laugh.

“We were gonna go get some food to eat before heading up to the temple.” He explained. “You should come, my sister’s fiancé is paying!” he smiled at Shouyou. Before the redhead could answer, Natsu had grabbed Nishinoya’s hand and glared up at her brother.

“We are going!” she declared. Hinata blinked in shock, while Nishinoya’s sister laughed.

“Guess that decides it then! Let’s go!” the young woman said.

The group of five had stopped to enjoy a nice warm dinner together, as well as some mochi for dessert. Shouyou enjoyed finding out that Nishinoya’s sister had just as big an appetite as her younger brother. The two siblings ended up eating more than Shouyou, Natsu, and the fiancé combined. Luckily, the small restaurant had ways to keep Natsu entertained as they waited. They had coloring pages, as well as paper that you could write your own New Year’s haiku on. Shouyou had attempted to help Natsu write some, but poetry was never his strong suit. Eventually the Nishinoya siblings decided they were full and the group filed out of the restaurant.

“Well, we’re gonna head out. Got other places to be. Thanks for coming with me, Yuu.” Nishinoya’s sister hugged him.

“See ya at the shrine tomorrow!” he waved to his sister as she walked away with her fiancé. Once they were a decent distance away, the third year turned to the Hinata siblings.

“Well, there’s about an hour and a half to midnight, got any plans?” he asked. Shouyou sighed, hating what he had to say next.

“Mom wanted Natsu and I home by 11 since she got off work at 10. She wants to bring in the New Year together.” He explained. Nishinoya nodded in understanding and shot Shouyou a smile.

“Fair enough. Well you two get home safe then. Take care of that dragon, Natsu.” The boy ruffled the girl’s hair, and Natsu giggled. After that Nishinoya was off, faded into the crowd.

About three hours later Shouyou was on his bed, unable to sleep. Celebrating with his mom and sister had been a lot of fun. He really loved his family. But as his gaze once again fell on the picture of Nishinoya, he found himself aching to see the older boy again. He wished so badly they hadn’t had to say goodbye when they did. Shouyou wasn’t even sure what they would have done, but being with Nishinoya was always fun. A _ping!_ from his phone dragged Shouyou’s attention away from the wall. With a groan, he rolled over and grabbed the phone off of his nightstand.

It was a text from Nishinoya. Shouyou’s heart sped up, breath catching in his throat.

**You up?**

**Yeah, can’t sleep**

Shouyou watched the bubbles with anticipation. What would Nishinoya say? He had not been sleepy before, but Shouyou was wide awake now.

**Thoughts on watching the New Year sunrise?**

**Never done it before**

**Me neither. We should change that.**

**We should**

**Well then I will be outside your house in 20**

Shouyou didn’t reply to that last one, he was too nervous. The teenager was not sure if it was because he was seeing Nishinoya again so soon, or if it was because he was going to be sneaking out without permission. Either way, now was not the time to dwell on it.

“Why do you do this to me?!” Shouyou glared at the picture of Nishinoya, before rushing to change out of his pajamas.

Shouyou waited for Nishinoya outside of his house, wanting to make things easier. He pulled his coat tighter around him and looked at his phone. Where was the older boy? Just as he was about to call, Shouyou heard the sound of a car approaching. It slowed down as it approached Shouyou, causing the younger boy to back up. He did not want to get mugged tonight. The driver side window rolled down, revealing Nishinoya with a wide grin on his face.

“Ayyo, Sho! Long time no see!” Nishinoya greeted him. Shouyou put his phone away and smiled back at his friend. He approached the car with raised eyebrows.

“Where are we headed?” Shouyou asked.

“First,” Nishinoya held up his finger, “you need to get in the car. Bonus of me being 18, we don’t have to take a train” He told Shouyou. The redhead hurried around to the other side and hopped into the passenger seat. He had forgotten Nishinoya could drive now, he had never ridden with the boy before.

“Your parents let you take their car out?” he asked in surprise. The older boy nodded.

“They trust me to be careful with it. They may or may not know that I am using it right now though.” He admitted to Shouyou with a smirk. The younger boy’s eyes widened and he would have hit Nishinoya if the other boy were not driving.

“Dude! You really aren’t scared of anything anymore are you?” he exclaimed in disbelief. Nishinoya only laughed in response. He turned off of Shouyou’s street and began making his way through the city. Despite it being 2:00 in the morning, there were still a fair amount of cars on the road. A side effect of New Years Day.

Shouyou’s eyes left the road and fell onto the boy in the driver’s seat. It was weird seeing him there. It reminded him that the other boy was growing up. He would graduate in just a few months. Shouyou didn’t know how to feel about that.

“We’re going to view one of the best sunrises in the prefecture. Hopefully its not too busy.” Nishinoya spoke up, distracting Shouyou from his thoughts. He gave a hum of approval at the other boy’s words.

“Either way it will be super cool to see.” He told Nishinoya, who nodded. The older boy tossed Shouyou his phone after unlocking it.

“It’s about a thirty minute drive to where we are headed, pick some tunes.” He told Shouyou.

Just as Nishinoya promised, the car pulled to a stop a little over half an hour later. The boy had driven down a dirt road for a bit and parked in big clearing near the trailhead sign. No other cars were there, but it was also just before 3:00 a.m. Other people would likely arrive in a few hours, closer to sunrise. Nishinoya turned off the car and hopped out. Shouyou followed and watched as the older boy pulled two backpacks out of the back seat. He locked the car and tossed a bag to Shouyou.

“Hold this will ya?” Nishinoya requested as he slung his backpack over his shoulders. Shouyou slipped his on as well and followed the older boy to the trailhead. The two made their way along the steep stone steps up the hill. A short hike later they had reached the outlook at the top of the hill. Once there, Nishinoya pulled his backpack off and unzipped it. The boy pulled a big and warm looking blanket and laid it out on the wooden platform. Nishinoya then plopped down onto the blanket and patted the space next to him. Shouyou sat next to him and pulled off his backpack as well.

“There’s snacks in that one.” Nishinoya spoke, causing Shouyou to cheer.

“You really think of everything, don’t you?!” the redhead praised, earning a soft chuckle from the older boy. Reaching into the bag, Shouyou pulled out some snacks for him and his friend to share.

The two boys sat there under the dark sky staring up at the stars as they ate slowly. It was a peaceful night with a gentle breeze. It was quite cold, but both boys had warm coats. Sitting so close also helped preserve heat.

“Think it’ll be everything you have imagined?” Shouyou asked after a while. The body next to him shifted, and Shouyou heard the sound of their coats brushing together.

“I’m sure it will be! Besides, it’ll be cooler with a friend. Thanks for coming, by the way.” Nishinoya smiled. Shouyou nodded and lightly bumped his friend’s arm.

“I couldn’t sleep anyway.” The younger boy admitted. A loud crunch was the response that he got, and Shouyou looked over to see Nishinoya happily eating some chips. The older boy noticed his gaze and shrugged his shoulders.

“They’re tasty, okay?!” he defended himself, and both boys laughed. The boys ate in silence for a while. Though with these two balls of energy there was no such thing as a _long_ silence. Soon Shouyou was once again speaking up.

“So what made you wanna see the sunrise? You never really struck me as a guy into this type of thing.” He told his friend. Nishinoya laughed and rubbed his hands together, attempting to warm them up.

“What?! Are cool guys not allowed to like pretty things, Sho?” he asked. The redhead huffed and tried to think of how a response, but Nishinoya spoke again before he could.

“Nah, I think I get what you mean. I guess it helps me feel at peace.” He stated. Shouyou raised his eyebrows, and leaned on his friend, silently telling him to continue. His heart sped up when he thought about the fact that he was so close to Nishinoya, but forced himself to pay attention to what the older boy was saying.

“Asahi, Suga, and Daichi are all doing great in university. Ennoshita and Kinoshita know what they are doing after graduation. Heck, even Ryuu knows what he wants to do.” He paused and looked over at Shouyou with a dry smile. “it’ll be interesting to see where he ends up.” The two boys laughed.

“But I don’t know what I want to do. There isn’t really a path that calls out to me. I can’t think of anything that I would be content doing my whole life. Not even volleyball.” He admitted. Shouyou’s eyebrows furrowed.

“…so you came to see the sunset??” he asked in confusion. Nishinoya laughed and nudged Shouyou, shaking his head.

“No, no. I made a bucket list. A list of goals for my future. Something to give me purpose. A bunch of little things to see or accomplish at some point.” He explained to Shouyou. The younger boy let out a noise of understanding, and reached for more snacks.

“That’s so cool, Noya-san! What all do you want to do?” For the next hour or two the two friends just enjoyed each other’s company. They discussed some of the crazy items on Nishinoya’s list, and where Shouyou wanted to go with his life as well. Shouyou hadn’t really thought deeper into his future aside from “PLAY VOLLEYBALL!” before, but it was nice to do it with Nishinoya. Soon enough, the first rays of light were touching the sky. As the minutes ticked by, different hues painted the air, creating a breathtaking image.

“Wow.” Shouyou breathed. “This is beautiful.” He turned to Nishinoya, who was staring out at the sunrise. The sun lit the other boy’s face at just the right angle, and Shouyou found Nishinoya beautiful in that moment as well.

“Isn’t it? That’s why I put it on my list.” Nishinoya turned to face Shouyou as well, a soft smile on his face. “This is actually the first thing I will cross off my list. I’m glad I got to start it with you, Sho.” He spoke earnestly, and Shouyou’s heart stopped for a second. Joking around with the older boy was an excellent pastime, but Shouyou secretly craved moments like this where Nishinoya was open and serious.

“They say the first sunrise is good luck.” Shouyou replied, and Nishinoya’s smile grew.

“Guess we have got a good year to look forward to!”

*****

Time passed far too quickly. Before Shouyou knew it, his second year of high school was ending. They had not won nationals this year either, but that was okay. Shouyou had improved so much this past year, he was proud of himself. He was also super pumped for his final year of school. He was excited to try new tactics and lead the younger team members with the other three third years.

But the current third years had to leave. Tanaka would no longer be there with his killer spikes and shouts of encouragement. The team would lose their libero, their rock of support. Nishinoya was going to leave.

Finals had already been taken, and the season was over. The team had done one last practice together for fun, and it had been awesome. Everyone had been on top of their game, and had a lot of fun. Now, as they were cleaning up the court, Tanaka stood in the middle of the room to get everyone’s attention.

“All right, hurry up and then your favorite senpai is going to treat you to snacks at Shimida Mart, ‘kay?” the third year announced, causing the room to erupt in cheers. A couple first years charged the boy and tackled him in thanks. Tanaka had become a quick favorite of these first years, and Shouyou could not blame them. The team finished packing up and filed out the gym doors together. Shouyou walked with Kageyama and Yachi, watching as Nishinoya spoke with the first year libero in front of them.

“We’ve got a good group.” Yachi spoke up with a smile. Kageyama hummed in agreement and Shouyou nodded.

“I’m excited to see who we get this next year, though.” She said again, and once again got the same responses from the boys.

“Me, too.” Shouyou admitted. “It’s weird to think about, to be honest. Being third years.” He stated. Kageyama and Yachi agreed with him, and Kageyama held open the door to Shimida Mart for the other two as well as a few first years who had been behind them. When he saw the whole team, Coach Ukai groaned.

“Man, I told you all to take the day off. I need a break from you crazy kids.” He scolded them, but a smile was on his face. The boys all greeted the man loudly, and he waved them off.

“Yeah, yeah. Grab what you want.” He told the boys, who did just that.

“You’re paying, right Tanaka-senpai?” a first year asked and Shouyou laughed as the older boy paled.

“That’s right, Tanaka and I have got you all covered, but don’t go too crazy!” Ennoshita came to the rescue. Tanaka shot him a grateful glance. The boys of the volleyball team were capable of eating a pricey amount. The boys brought various snacks up to the counter, and cheerfully ran out the door, yelling their thanks to Tanaka and Ennoshita.

“Ah, I’m gonna miss them.” Tanaka admitted with a sigh. He turned to Shouyou and clapped him hard on the shoulder.

“Be the chaotic senpai in my place, Hinata-san.” He demanded. The remaining boys laughed, and Nishinoya put an arm around Shouyou’s and Kageyama’s shoulders. It was awkward with their height difference, but the libero made it work.

“These two have got it covered! They will definitely keep Karasuno interesting.” He declared. Yachi laughed and agreed with the statement. The older boys took their time eating, choosing to enjoy this moment all together. However, Ukai wasn’t lying when he said he needed a break.

“Look, you’re great kids, but get outta my shop already. I have a headache and you’re too loud.” He complained.

“Sorry, Coach!” Nishinoya called out to the man and led the group out of the shop.

“Well, I should head home. Have a good one, everybody!” Ennoshita stated and waved his goodbyes to the group. Many of the others chimed in with the same sentiments. After a few minutes, Kageyama, Nishinoya, and Shouyou started walking back to the school. Nishinoya had gotten into the habit of driving the other two boys home since they lived farther away.

Kageyama was dropped off first, as his house was closer. After he left the car, Shouyou could have sworn the air grew tense. Maybe he was imagining things…but for the first time being with Nishinoya felt…awkward. No one spoke for several minutes, until the older finally cleared his throat.

“So…” he started, before stopping. Shouyou took a breath.

“So…?” he replied, and Nishinoya let out a laugh that sounded…nervous?

“So I’m leaving in a couple days for Okinawa to work with my grandpa for a bit.” He told Shouyou. Shouyou froze, thoughts racing. He had been bracing himself for Nishinoya’s departure. He knew it would happen. But he had thought he would have at least another month before the older left for college or whatever. This moment had come far too soon.

“Oh.” Was all that he managed to get out. He watched as Nishinoya’s grip on the steering wheel tightened. The older let out a loud sigh as he made a turn.

“Look, you’re one of the best friends I have ever had Sho. I ain’t leaving forever, promise. We will keep in touch.” The libero promised. Shouyou let out a breath and didn’t look at Nishinoya as the car pulled to a stop outside of the Hinata household.

“If I’m in town, I’ll definitely show up to a couple games.” The older boy spoke again. This caused Shouyou to smile, and finally look at Nishinoya.

“You better! We’re gonna kick ass!” he declared, and the libero laughed. Shouyou loved that laugh. The older turned and reached for something in his back seat. Turning back to Shouyou, he held out a small wrapped gift.

“You better get inside. Take this,” he handed the gift to Shouyou. The redhead took it, and slowly unbuckled. After a few more moments, he forced himself to open the door and stepped out of the car.

“See you around, Sho!” Nishinoya waved to him, before pulling away from the house. Shouyou waved back, before walking into his house and heading to his room. He threw his bag down and tore the wrapping off of the little box. In it was a ring, with the character for “lion” on it. Shouyou slid the sliver band onto his middle finger, eyes falling onto the note that had been under it in the box.

_Hey, Shouyou! Keep this ring with you, will ya? Lions are a symbol of protection. This way, even though I have graduated, you can still have your guardian deity with you XD. Keep kicking ass in Volleyball!_

_Love,_

_Nishinoya Yuu_

*****

It was the first practice match of the Shouyou’s third year. The redhead was hyped to play as always, but he couldn’t deny how weird it all felt. Both Karasuno and the opposing team was full of new faces.  
The new faces on the teams proved to be capable, and the practice game went all three sets. It was a competitive and fun game. It felt so good to be moving.

The team had just finished shaking their opponents hands when the boys heard a squeal from Yachi. Shouyou turned to see Kiyoko, Asahi, and Sugawara standing on the side of the gym. They waved at the boys, and Kiyoko gave Yachi a hug.

The four third years shouted in surprise, before sprinting over. Well, Shouyou and Kageyama sprinted over. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima opted for walking calmly over.

“What are you guys doing here?” Yamaguchi asked.

“What, we can’t come say hi?” Sugawara beamed at them. “We wanted to see the first match of the season. You guys have improved a ton!” he complimented them.

“Thank you!” Kageyama replied, with a slight bow. Sugawara laughed at this.

“Aye, no need to start being respectful now! I’ll feel old!” he protested. The four third years laughed at this.

“Here, let’s take a picture!” Asahi suggested. Sugawara agreed, and the six boys crowded together along with Yachi and Kiyoko. Asahi held his long arm out and snapped a few photos. He checked them and smiled widely.

“These are great! I’ll send them to Daichi and Noya, they’ll be jealous.” He told the group, who all laughed. Though Shouyou’s laugh was a little forced. He and Nishinoya were talking far less often than Shouyou would like. The conversations they did have were great, but kind of sparse. He was glad to hear that Asahi and Nishinoya were still close after a couple years though. Maybe there was hope.

“You okay, Hinata? You zoned out.” Yachi put her hand on his shoulder, bringing him back into the gym. He blinked before nodding enthusiastically.

“All good! Just remembered some homework that I don’t wanna do.” He told the group. They all laughed and shook their heads.

“Now that is relatable…I’m so sick of school.” Sugawara sighed. He and Asahi proceeded to update the group on what was going on in their lives. Both boys seemed happy, which made Shouyou and the others happy. It was good to see his teammates again.

There was a boy that Shouyou saw hanging around the gym a lot. Well, not in the gym really. But he would often show up for matches, or at the end of practice. He would wait by the doors, an instrument case strapped to his back. He would talk to the first years usually, before leaving with one of them as they all went home. Shouyou didn’t know him, but he assumed he was either a huge volleyball fan, or close friends with the first years.

It wasn’t until the winter of his final year that he learned this boy’s name. Fujita Eichi was a first year on Karasuno’s team. He was a setter, and hoping to become the official team setter after Kageyama graduated. However, he had some work to do so Shouyou had offered to practice hitting his tosses. He had previously practiced with Kageyama, so Shouyou was curious to see the improvement.

“You ready?” he asked the first year. Fujita smiled at him, glancing back and forth between Shouyou and the gym doors.

“Yeah, just one second!” he said, before slipping outside. Shouyou tilted his head, curious. What was the boy up to? Fujita came back inside roughly five minutes later, and bowed in apology.

“Thanks! Sorry I was just telling Hikaru I was practicing late.” He said. Understanding dawned on Shouyou’s face and he smiled at the first year.

“Ah, cello boy right?” he asked, referencing the instrument the boy always carried. Fujita’s eyes widened and a faint blush formed on the first year’s cheeks, and he nodded.

“I’ve been wondering who he was. You guys hang out a lot, right?” Shouyou asked. The first year once again nodded, before walking over to pick up a volleyball. The third year took this as a sign that he didn’t want to talk about it anymore. Shouyou stepped backwards from the net, and gestured for Fujita to take his place.

“Let’s see what you’ve got!”

About an hour and a half later, both Shouyou and Fujita’s stomachs were growling. They had done a little over three hours of practice total, and both boys were tired.

“I’m so hungry!” the first year moaned, clutching his stomach. “Sadly my mom is outta town, meaning Dad will probably just give us sandwiches.” the kid sighed.

“Come to my place then! You deserve a filling meal after that practice! My mom is a great cook!” Shouyou offered. Fujita’s eyes widened, and he shook his head.

“Oh, no! I couldn’t impose like that.” He protested. Shouyou shook his head and clapped the boy on the shoulder.

“Nope, you’re eating dinner with me! Come on!”

A long walk later, the boys were in great need of food. Luckily they had reached the Hinata household.

“How do you bike this twice everyday?!” Fujita asked. Shouyou laughed and shrugged.

“I got used to it. How else do you think I can jump so high?” he replied, smirking as he watched the younger boy’s eyes fall to his thighs. “Hey, Mom! I’m home!” he called as they entered the house. He and Fujita slipped their shoes off and Shouyou led the way to the kitchen.

“You’re just in time for dinner,” she turned from where she had placed the food on the table. “Oh! You have a friend!” she smiled at Fujita, who bowed and smiled back.

“This is Fujita Eichi, he is a first year. We practiced late today and I told him he deserves your cooking as reward.” Shouyou explained. His mom laughed, and gestured to the table where Natsu was already sitting.

“Well then, come eat! We are glad to have you!” she welcomed the boy. The four of them sat down and ate together, catching one another up on their days. As they were enjoying the meal, it began to snow. By the time they were done, it was snowing pretty heavily. It had gotten very cold and icy, and Shouyou noticed Fujita eyeing the window with worry.

“Guess the cold season is officially here.” Shouyou’s mom sighed. She turned to Fujita “I don’t think you should walk home in these conditions, and my car is not four wheel drive. Would your parents be okay with you spending a night here? We don’t bite, promise!” she smiled at the first year. The younger boy glanced at the three family members, before slowly nodding.

“Let me call my dad and ask.” He said, before exiting the room. Several minutes later, he came back into the room.

“He said thank you, and would appreciate if I could spend the night.” Fujita spoke, and Shouyou’s mom smiled.

“Great! Follow Shouyou, he will help you get set up in his room. Natsu, help me clean up.” She directed the kids. Natsu frowned but helped her mother, while Shouyou set up an extra spot to sleep.

“Need the wifi? I’ve got some homework to do.” Shouyou asked Fujita, who nodded gratefully. The two boys spent the next couple of hours doing their own respective homework, before Shouyou closed his textbook with a loud groan.

“That’s enough for today. My mind is gonna melt, I swear.” He sighed. Fujita laughed and closed his own textbook.

“Agreed.”

Shouyou changed into his pajamas, and offered Fujita a spare pair of shorts and a shirt.

“I’m surprised I fit, with your height and all.” The boy joked.

“Hey!” Shouyou threw a pillow at the boy. Fujita dodged, and looked around the room for defense. In the process, his eyes found Shouyou’s wall. The wall had been updated in the past couple of years, with a few posters going down and a few being added. Of course the one that Fujita was curious about was the one that Shouyou could not make himself take down.

“Didn’t he play for Karasuno last year?” Fujita asked, pointing at the picture of Nishinoya. Shouyou blushed and looked towards the picture as well. The image made him smile every time he saw it, but how was he supposed to say that without sounding weird.

“Yeah, he was our libero.” Shouyou replied. He turned to face Fujita, who didn’t say anything. Shouyou felt self conscious, a rushed to explain.

“It’s up there because of a joke! Tsukishima thought it would be funny,” he proceeded to tell the tale to Fujita. The first year laughed at the end, obviously approving of the idea. However, once they tale was over, he was regarding Shouyou in a different way. It made the older boy uncomfortable, like he had somehow said something he shouldn’t have.

“That’s funny. Also funny that it’s been two years and it’s still up there. Does Tsukishima-san make you keep it up?” Fujita raised his eyebrows, far too intuitive for his own good. Shouyou paled and began to play with his fingers.

“Well, no…I just—it’s because…” he stalled, trying to come up with a reason that wasn’t _“Nishinoya makes me feel happy and safe, even just his picture, and I also like looking at him.”_

“Hikaru, the cello boy,” Fujita spoke up, getting Shouyou’s attention. “He’s…he’s my boyfriend.” Fujita finished quietly, looking down. Shouyou’s eyes widened. That was not what he thought the younger boy would say.

“But like, don’t tell anyone? We aren’t out to a lot of people. But it’d be nice to have someone on the team know…and I won’t tell about Nishinoya…were you two together?” The younger boy spoke up again. Shouyou coughed loudly, eyes widening at the assumption. He definitely wouldn’t have minded if it were true…but sadly it wasn’t.

“…I’ve never told anyone, not even Noya. We were just friends...”he paused, thinking about the many adventures he had gone on with the older boy.” …Sometimes I wondered if there was something more…but neither of us ever addressed it.” He admitted to Fujita. The younger boy nodded.

“Are you going to address it?” Fujita asked, curious. Shouyou thought about it for a second, before the idea made him too anxious. He shook his head quickly.

“I am willing to be brave and try a lot of crazy things, but confessing is not one of them. At least, not right now. How did you and Hikaru manage to get it together so soon?” Shouyou asked the first year, kind of impressed. The first year accepted the topic change, and happily told Shouyou about his boyfriend. It was the first time Shouyou had ever acknowledged feelings like this aloud, and he had to admit that it felt good. Shouyou loved all of his friends, but it was nice to have someone to talk to. Especially someone who hadn’t observed him interacting with Nishinoya. Shouyou was grateful for Fujita, he was grateful for his whole team.

Shouyou’s third year passed by far too quickly. Everyone worked super hard the whole time, but Shouyou couldn’t deny that his first team at Karasuno had been the best. But it was still a fun year, and Shouyou learned a lot of new things. He and Kageyama had also been around each other long enough to finally admit they were best friends without feeling like they were admitting defeat to the other. It was nice.

Shouyou had graduated last week, and next week he was leaving for Brazil. An awesome opportunity had arisen to go train there, and to try beach volleyball. Kageyama wouldn’t be there, but there was no way Shouyou could turn it down. Currently, he was packing as much as he could because Shouyou didn’t know how long he would be in the country. He had about three weeks worth of clothes packed, plus his favorite volleyball. He had shoes, a few books, a toothbrush…what else could he pack before the day he actually left? Shouyou looked around his room, thinking. The redhead shook his head, unsure. He could go ahead and clean, though. He might as well put his posters and other things away. He wasn’t taking them with him, and Shouyou’s mom wanted to turn his room into a guest room after he moved out.

The redhead vacuumed and dusted first. Then he moved to his wall. He took the first few posters down, but his fingers paused on a certain 5”x7” picture that had been cut out of a magazine. Gazing at the image, Shouyou wondered how the other man was doing. They still talked occasionally, and Shouyou enjoyed each one. But they were all about trivial things going on in each one of their lives. They didn’t talk about anything important, like how they used to. It made Shouyou sad.

But there was no way Shouyou could get rid of this picture. It had always been a wonderful pick-me-up, making him laugh whenever he saw it on his wall throughout high school. Shouyou bit his lip, and in one quick movement took the picture off the wall. However, instead of throwing it away or putting it in storage like all the others, this picture was carefully folded up and placed in Shouyou’s wallet. It would come with him to Brazil. He would need a familiar face out there.

*****

Brazil was hard. The first year there was far more difficult than Shouyou would have thought. Pedro, his roommate, seemed nice enough but the guy was hard to talk to. He also wasn’t progressing in volleyball as fast as he would have liked to. His part-time job was also barely getting him by. Shouyou felt very alone on the other side of the world. It didn’t help that Kageyama seemed to be progressing so fast.

The real kicker was the day that Shouyou’s wallet was stolen from him. He had lost his money, his ID, and the photo of Nishinoya. It was a silly thing to be so hung up on the picture. But for nearly three years, the picture had been a rock for Shouyou. Looking at it calmed him down and cheered him up and kept him going. At least he still had the ring from Nishinoya. He usually wore it on a chain around his neck though since he played volleyball so often.

He was now down at the beach again to play, trying to take his mind off of all his problems. Distraction came in a way that Shouyou never would have expected.

“Grand King?” he exclaimed in his native language. Standing there on the beach in Rio was Oikawa Tooru, former setter for Aoba Josai. The taller man’s eyes widened as he looked down at Shouyou.

“Shrimpy? What are you doing here?” the man asked, equally confused.

“I’m training! With beach volleyball!” he replied, “Play with me!” Shouyou continued excitedly. Oikawa raised and eyebrow and shook his head.

“Nah man, I’m hungry. Know any good places?” the older man asked. Shouyou perked up as he listed potential spots, but stopped when he remembered his horrible day.

“What?” Oikawa noticed the mood change.

“…My wallet was stolen earlier.” Shouyou stated bitterly, and Oikawa laughed loudly. Shouyou glared up at him until the man offered to pay for both of them. The two made their way over to a nearby restaurant. The food was incredible, and Shouyou couldn’t deny how wonderful a friendly face was. His first year self would never believe their eyes if they saw Shouyou now, enjoying a meal and catching up with the Grand King.

Oikawa was playing volleyball in Argentina currently, and would be in Brazil for about a week. Shouyou was relieved to hear that the other man wouldn’t be leaving right away.

“We have to play a few matches before you leave!” Shouyou declared. Oikawa raised his eyebrows, but smirked back at the younger man.

“Sounds good to me, Shrimpy-chan.” 

Throughout the next week, the highlight of each day was playing volleyball with the Grand King. Shouyou was impressed to see just how much the older man had improved. He still had the amazing ability to adjust to whomever he was playing with. They played some amazing sets, and it was the most fun Shouyou had experience in a while. The redhead had also noticed how Oikawa’s smiles had grown more genuine throughout the week. By the time their last match of the week had finished Oikawa looked more relaxed than Shouyou ever recalled seeing. The two men they had faced off against bought them their drinks at a local bar, before leaving the two Japanese players alone.

“I gotta thank you, Shrimpy-chan. You reminded me just how fun volleyball should be.” Oikawa spoke between sips. Shouyou beamed at the older man, taking a sip of his own drink.

“I guess we both needed it then. I needed a familiar face, and I got one. AND YOUR PLAYING!!! It’s as awesome as ever, I was honored to play on the same team as the Grand King all week!” Shouyou replied enthusiastically. Oikawa shook his head and laughed, amused at the younger’s constant enthusiasm.

“I think that I needed a familiar face, too.” Oikawa admitted to Shouyou. The redhead must have been seriously loosened up by the alcohol in his system, because he did something that he almost never did. He talked about the photograph.

“Yeah…I actually had a cure for my homesickness. Aside from calling my family or Kageyama.” He spoke up. Oikawa’s eyebrow raised, signaling Shouyou to continue.

“I had this photograph in my wallet. Whenever I was lonely or uncertain about being here, I would look at it and feel safe. I would feel brave again.” He bragged about the power the picture had.

“Must’ve been an important photo,” Oikawa stated, observing Shouyou’s actions.

“…but my wallet is gone.” Shouyou sighed, suddenly feeling despair. He and Nishinoya talked even less now. In fact, they had texted twice since he had arrived in Brazil, and called once since Shouyou graduated. Losing the picture felt permanent. Like he was going to lose Nishinoya for good.

Oikawa was no stranger to what Shouyou was feeling. He recognized the look of hopelessness and fear on the younger man’s face. He saw the heartache in the slump of the other man’s shoulders. The two of them couldn’t even call the other a friend, yet Oikawa felt pity for the redhead.

“You’ll get it back. And if not, maybe try giving whoever was in that photo a call. They might just be waiting for you to reach out.” Oikawa advised. Shouyou turned to face him, confusion evident. Oikawa laughed at the other mans face and stood up.

“Trust me. Now get up and get home. You’ve had enough.”

******

It was nearly a year before Shouyou saw someone from back home again. He had just finished a match with Heitor, and they had won. They were now celebrating with drinks. Heitor was busy with his girlfriend, so Shouyou allowed his eyes to roam around the little bar and grill.

The redhead’s eyes landed on a man just a little shorter than him sipping a drink in the corner. Shouyou froze, cup raised to his lips. He used his free hand to rub his eyes, but no, what he was seeing was real. Nishinoya Yuu was here in Brazil, enjoying a drink.

He looked different than he had in the photograph that Shouyou had lost, but just as good. His hair was shaggier, pulled back into a tiny little pony tail, with the lighter strands up front falling into his face. He was quite tan, and looked even more muscular despite having quit volleyball a couple years back. The older man must have felt eyes on him, because he began looking around the bar. When his eyes found Shouyou, he did a double take. Nishinoya also took a minute to stare and take in the younger man, before a wide smile split his face.

“Hinata Shouyou!” he called out, waving as he made his way over. “I didn’t expect to run into you here!”

“Ni-“ Shouyou’s voice cracked. “Nishinoya-san!” he called back to the other man, embracing him once Nishinoya reached him. Shouyou hadn’t realized just how much he had missed the other man’s hugs until they pulled apart. Shouyou noticed Heitor watching him and smiled sheepishly.

“This is Nishinoya Yuu, we were on the same team in high school. Noya, this is Heitor, we play beach volleyball together!” he introduced the two men. The two men smiled at each other, before Heitor turned back to his girlfriend.

“Shouyou! Wow!” Nishinoya breathed, turning the redhead’s attention back to him. Shouyou grinned widely at the older man.

“It has been far too long since I have seen you in person. Looking good, Sho,” Nishinoya complimented him. It warmed the younger man’s heart to know that they were still comfortable enough to compliment each other.

“You, too. The long hair makes you look even wilder.” He gestured to the man’s little ponytail. Nishinoya beamed, patting his hair.

“Haha, thanks!” The two boys continued their drinks, and made small talk. Even though it was the same trivial topics as always, Shouyou felt lighter than air. He had thought that he was over the older boy. But being back in his presence felt so right. Shouyou didn’t consider himself a romantic, but he had never found himself looking at anyone else since Nishinoya. That was why when the older man prepared to leave the bar, Shouyou stopped him.

“Wait, how long will you be in Brazil?” Shouyou asked. Nishinoya froze.

“…A little over a week. I have no set plan.” He answered slowly, looking into Shouyou’s eyes. It had been a while since Shouyou had talked face to face with Nishinoya, but he would be willing to bet money that the emotion in the shorter man’s eyes was hope. What did he want Shouyou to say next?

“Well…I have one more match at the end of the week, and a few practices to prepare. But the rest of my time…can I spend it with you?” he asked. At that question, the older man’s shoulders relaxed and he gave the redhead a bright smile.

“Of course, Sho! Brazil will be even better with you!”

The next week almost didn’t feel real. Shouyou and Nishinoya spent as much time as they could together. It was funny that Shouyou had been in Brazil over a year, but there were still places he had never been in Rio until Nishinoya led him there. He really didn’t do much aside from work and volleyball.

Shouyou was already a generally happy person, but with Nishinoya there it was multiplied. Shouyou had been content before, but with Nishinoya here in Brazil he felt euphoric. Particularly when Nishinoya joined for a couple fun games of volleyball. The libero struggled on the sand, but neither boy minded. They had missed playing together.

It was now Nishinoya’s last day in Brazil, as the following afternoon he would be leaving to go to Chilé. They had gone on many fun hikes and boat outings during Nishinoya’s stay, and today the older man insisted that Shouyou join him in paragliding.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked the older man. Nishinoya put his hand on the redhead’s shoulder, smiling.

“You already fly in volleyball, let’s try it for real! It’ll be fun!” he promised. The paragliding company car reached the clearing on the top of the cliff and pulled to a stop. Nishinoya and Shouyou got out, as well as the four other people signed up to go at this time. The six instructors got out of the van as well, and led the group over to the jump point. They had already gone over safety procedures earlier in a quick training session, but the instructors repeated the main points quickly.

Shouyou still wasn’t sure. They would be up very high, and he would be stuck on the hang-glider with a stranger when he barely spoke Portuguese or English. The flight would last about an hour, and Shouyou wasn’t sure he could handle that. But Nishinoya had promised that it would be fun, so he would have to believe him.

Before Shouyou was mentally ready, he was hooked up to the hang-glider with his instructor and they were taking off. The redhead’s breathe caught in his throat and he was sure he was going to die. But after several seconds the craft was still in the air. He opened his eyes and let out a short scream, causing adrenaline to rush through his body. He screamed again, and suddenly it was...fun! The city was beautiful from up above, and the wind felt amazing as it rushed past him. The flight turned out to be incredibly relaxing and exciting at the same time. It was truly an amazing experience. Shouyou wished he could have talked to Nishinoya during the flight, but he enjoyed watching the other man cruise by with his instructor on another hang-glider. The older man looked incredibly happy. Shouyou had always found the other man attractive, but he had to admit his heart seemed to beat fastest when the other man smiled.

Sooner than Shouyou expected, the flight was over and the group had been dropped off at the bottom of the cliff by the company.

“What’d ya think, Sho?” Nishinoya asked, his arm around Shouyou. The redhead beamed at the other man.

“It was amazing!” he exclaimed and Nishinoya laughed. The laughing was interrupted by a loud growl from Shouyou’s stomach. The older boy glanced at him with a smile.

“Let’s get some food!”

The two young men made their way through the city towards a restaurant that Heitor had suggested. The other man went their with his girlfriend a lot, and Shouyou figured he could pay for Nishinoya’s dinner since he had taken the younger so many different places this week.

“Oooh the food sure smells good!” Nishinoya rubbed his palms together in excitement when the two men walked in. Shouyou smiled at the other man and the two were led to a table. There was a lot that Nishinoya wanted to try, so they ordered a family plate which contained a little bit of several different meals.

“It’s been so fun with you this week. We’ll have to do it again sometime!” Nishinoya changed topics half way through the meal. Shouyou smiled at him.

“Yeah! Too bad you have to leave tomorrow. You’re heading to Chilé, right?” he asked. Nishinoya swallowed his food and nodded.

“Yeah, got a few things on my bucket list I wanna do there.” He told Shouyou. The younger’s eyes widened.

“You’re still doing that. Is that what you do all the time?” he asked. Nishinoya nodded.

“I work for a few months and then travel again, picking up odd jobs here and there. I’ve enjoyed it.” He told Shouyou. The redhead nodded. He was impressed that Nishinoya was able to make a life like that work, but he was happy that the other man had found a life that helped him feel alive.

“So was this week part of your bucket list, too?” Shouyou asked. Nishinoya set his fork down and nodded.

“Yep! It was nice to do some of them with you, since I started this whole adventure with you as well.” He said. Shouyou found himself blushing at that, despite trying to keep a straight face. He couldn’t deny how much he liked the thought of that.

“Any other tasks I can help you cross off before you leave tomorrow?” he asked his friend. Nishinoya blinked, as if not expecting the question. The man looked deep in thought for several long moment’s before his eyes widened and his cheeks turned pink.

“What?” Shouyou asked. Nishinoya immediately shook his head and looked away.

“Nothing! Nothing, it was just something dumb that I put on the list back in high school. It would be weird to do it now.” He insisted. Shouyou frowned and leaned forward on his elbows a bit.

“No! It’ll be fine! What on earth could high school you have been determined to do that you aren’t willing to do now?!” Shouyou asked in disbelief. Nishinoya groaned and ran a hand through his hair. Shouyou’s eyes followed the hand. Wow, he really liked Nishinoya’s hair. The redhead snapped his eyes back to the older man’s face, trying to not get distracted.

“Come on, whatever it is, let’s go do it! We’ve got, what, about 16 hours till your flight? That’s enough time!” he encouraged the older man. Nishinoya finally looked at Shouyou, though still partially hiding his face with his hands.

“…and you’d be willing to spend those 16 hours with me?” Nishinoya asked hesitantly. Shouyou nodded immediately.

“Of course!” he answered earnestly. Nishinoya’s cheeks turned pink again and the other boy let out a loud sigh.

“Fiiine. Back in high school,” Nishinoya paused and looked away from Shouyou, “I was determined to confess to you before I graduated.” The man mumbled the last part. But Shouyou heard him clearly. The redhead’s world seemed to freeze for a second. Confess…to him?!

“What?” Shouyou asked, shocked.

“Obviously it never happened.” Nishinoya continued to avoid eye contact. Shouyou could barely believe what he was hearing. So all this time…he hadn’t been imagining things. Nishinoya really did like him back! Or… he had. Shouyou needed to know if he still did. But that would mean admitting his feelings. The redhead twisted the ring on his necklace nervously. He had been brave enough to paraglide, he could do this!

“I liked you back then, too.” Shouyou forced himself to say. Nishinoya let out a light but bitter laugh.

“I thought you might have. All in the past now, right?”

“No.” Shouyou blurted. Nishinoya’s eyes shot to the redhead’s face in disbelief. He stared at Shouyou for a long moment, before his eyes fell to where Shouyou’s fingers were still fiddling with the ring.

“…You still wear it?” he asked. Shouyou nodded.

“I do.” He took a deep breath, “and I still like you, Nishinoya-senpai.”

The other man inhaled sharply, eyes flitting back up to meet Shouyou’s.

“But…it’s been so long?” he questioned, uncertain. Shouyou simply shrugged, looking away. Nishinoya groaned.

“You know…I’ve met lots of people while traveling. Tried to move on, but I could never get your stupid smile out of my head.” Nishinoya said in exasperation. Shouyou looked back up at the other man.

“Guess we were in the same boat all along.” Nishinoya shook his head. Shouyou felt a large smile growing on his face, and let out a shaky laugh of relief.

“We’re idiots.” He stated in frustration. Nishinoya beamed back at Shouyou, reaching for his hand.

“We really are.” Nishinoya agreed.


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there are grammar mistakes i am too lazy to edit

The relationship was a little shaky at first, since they had to immediately go long distance. But now that everything was out in the open, the two men communicated better. Shouyou would update Nishinoya regularly about volleyball adventures, and Nishinoya would send pictures of his latest experiences.

When Shouyou returned to Japan in March of 2018, Nishinoya returned as well. The man definitely wasn’t done traveling. But he figured he could put it on hold, just for a little. He wanted to spend time with Shouyou more than he wanted to travel at the moment.

The two men got a little apartment together in Tokyo. Being back in Japan was a breath of fresh air for both men. It was nice to be around people who knew Japanese, and it was fun to catch up with all of their old friends. The volleyball team from Karasuno was surprised to see the two men dating. Well, some of them were. Tanaka and Asahi had proud and knowing smiles on their faces, which Tsukishima smirked down at Shouyou when he shared the news. Shouyou glared at him and went to talk to Yachi instead. At least she appreciated him!

Time passed and Nishinoya began to travel again, but less often. He made sure to be around for Shouyou’s important matches, and would call him often. The way the two interacted hadn’t changed much when compared to how they acted in high school. But Shouyou preferred that. The two men had always enjoyed one another’s company and been able to understand each other easily. They were better with words now, luckily. No more beating around the bush amongst the two men. Whenever one of them got an idea, the other would passionately support it. It had led to some crazy adventures that had their friends shaking their heads. It was even worse when both of them liked the idea.

That was what led to their current predicament. Japan’s national team had made it to the Olympics. Nishinoya had come to watch with Sugawara, Asahi, and Daichi. The game had been long and intense. Oikawa had somehow improved even more since Shouyou had last seen him. Kageyama was amazingly talented and precise. But their was something about Oikawa’s playing that left Shouyou in awe every time.

At the end of the match though, Japan’s amazing skill set pulled through. Kageyama and Shouyou’s quick attacks, combined with Ushijima and Bokuto’s powerful spikes got Japan the win that year. Shouyou was euphoric. They had done it! He and Kageyama had truly reached the top.

The redhead was crying happy tears when his boyfriend of over three years ran up to him.

“Shouyou!!! You were amazing!” Nishinoya tackled the man in a hug. Shouyou proceeded to accept congratulations from the rest of his friends. The team then went to celebrate, their friends tagging along.

The high from the win, alongside hyper friends and alcohol had Shouyou feeling ready for anything. He could do anything.

So when Nishinoya pulled away from a kiss with a wide smile and whispered “Marry me?” Shouyou found himself nodding right away. Nishinoya beamed even wider. Shouyou grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and dragged him out of the club.

“Where are we going, Sho?” Nishinoya asked with a laugh. Shouyou raised an eyebrow.

“To get married.” He stated as if it was obvious. Nishinoya choked on air.

“Right now?!” he asked. Shouyou nodded excitedly.

“Isn’t that why you asked?” Shouyou questioned. Nishinoya frowned, before giving in.

“Sure, why not?”

The two men had not thought this through at all. However, they were determined now. Nothing could stop them when they put their minds to it. Same sex marriage was not legal in Japan, so Shouyou and Nishinoya bought tickets to Brazil. It was rather fitting.

The two showed up on Heitor’s doorstep the next evening, causing quite a commotion. After explaining the whirlwind trip, Heitor agreed to let the two use his residential address to apply for a marriage license as well as showing them where to get rings. The process went a lot faster than expected and the two didn’t even bother getting suits. Instead they did a very silly and last minute photo shoot with Heitor’s wife’s help. Shouyou posted the pictures before he and Nishinoya entered the court house, never looking back. Just 48 hours after Nishinoya had first uttered the question, the two were married.

Everything was perfect. Shouyou was happier than he had ever been. They stayed in Brazil for a few days as a mini honeymoon, before booking flights back to Japan. However, it appeared that the newlyweds had a problem when they opened the door to their shared apartment. Waiting on the couch were each of their mothers, as well as a few of their friends.

“Mom?” Shouyou asked, confused. The woman turned, and Shouyou couldn’t tell if she was happy or angry.

“Hinata Shouyou!! I had to find out about your wedding through a post on social media?!! I am your mother!!!” the woman yelled.

Several hours of talking calmed the two mothers down. Both women were disappointed but not surprised. Shouyou and Nishinoya had always been rather spontaneous. They had compromised and agreed to let their mothers throw them a wedding reception a couple months later.

At the reception, the two women talked about their sons to whoever would listen. Shouyou wasn’t sure if his mother bragged or complained more.

“I’m surprised she didn’t kill you.” Yamaguchi stated as he sipped his drink. Shouyou laughed.

“Me, too honestly.”

“By the way, Tsukki has a gift for you.” Yamaguchi said, dragging the tall blonde forward. Nishinoya’s eyes widened.

“Ah, Tsukishima how sweet. I can take it to the table over there?” he offered. However, the blonde shook his head.

“I want Hinata-san to open it now.” He requested. Shouyou didn’t trust the smirk on Tsukishima’s face but agreed despite it. He took the small present and began to unwrap it. As soon as he finished, Shouyou’s head snapped up to glare at the tall blonde. Nishinoya just looked confused.

“Isn’t that the picture of me from Monthly Volleyball? When I was in middle school?” he asked. Yamaguchi laughed and Shouyou blushed.

“You already tore this out of your old one, how did you get a new one from a magazine from years ago?” Shouyou demanded. Tsukishima smirked.

“I have my ways. It was worth it.” He said proudly. Nishinoya held his hands up.

“Wait, wait. I’m missing something. Why did you give Shouyou a framed picture of middle school me?!” the older man asked. Before Shouyou could stop Tsukishima the blonde man began to explain. He was eager to embarrass the redhead apparently.

“Shouyou didn’t like me too much for that back then. He probably got rid of it. I figured I would get him a new one now that he is willing to admit how he feels.” Tsukishima stated.

“He actually didn’t get rid of it.” A new voice joined the conversation. Shouyou whirled around to see Fujita Eichi.

“Years of no contact and you do this to me?” Shouyou whined, “Fujita, how could you?!” The younger man simply laughed.

“Because watching Nishinoya-san discover all of this is hilarious.” Fujita turned to said man. “I was over at his house in Hinata’s third year and the picture was still up. He got all sappy when he would look at it. “ the man revealed. Nishinoya laughed loudly at the story, but he was blushing just as badly as Shouyou was. Tsukishima was laughing quite hard as well. Apparently Shouyou suffering was funny to the tall man. Shouyou shook his head. What else was new.

*****

Hours later, after cleaning up and making it home to their apartment, the two men finally had some peace. They left the pile of unwrapped gifts in the living room, too tired to deal with it at the moment. When Shouyou made his way to the bedroom, he saw Nishinoya holding the one gift they had unwrapped; the picture.

“You really kept me with you all that time?” the older man asked softly. Shouyou blushed but nodded.

“Yeah…until my wallet got stolen in Brazil.”

Nishinoya’s eyes widened. He hadn’t known about that event. But it wasn’t what he wanted to talk about right now.

“…Why did you keep it?” he turned to look at his husband. Shouyou sat down on the bed, taking the photo from Nishinoya. He didn’t know how Tsukishima had gotten ahold of another copy. But he was grateful. It made him happy just as the image always had.

“Well, it reminded me of the prank for one. That always made me laugh. But,” he paused. Nishinoya was watching him intently.

“It just made me feel happy. I would look at that picture through the years and feel safe. I would think about you and how everything would be okay. Thinking of you made me happy. It was a good distraction on hard days.” Shouyou admitted to his husband. Nishinoya place his hand on Shouyou’s thigh, a soft smile on his face.

“I love you, Sho.” The man said. The redhead blushed.

“I love you, too.” He replied. The two men sat together in silence for a while, enjoying the other’s presence.

“Well I’m glad Tsukishima brought the picture back to you.” Nishinoya broke the silence. Shouyou nodded in agreement.

“But,” Nishinoya continued, “while the picture is great, when you need a reason to smile you shouldn’t go to it. You have the real thing now after all.” Nishinoya leaned in to kiss his husband.

“You are rather good at distracting me…” Shouyou huffed.

“I’d say sorry, but I’m not,” Nishinoya smirked. Shouyou rolled his eyes and set the photo down on the bedside dresser.

“Come here,” Nishinoya tugged Shouyou down onto the bed next to him. Shouyou fell willingly with his husband. Shouyou knew their life wouldn’t be perfect. Everyone ran into problems. But as Nishinoya kissed him, Shouyou knew everything would be okay. They would get through everything, they always did. Shouyou was happy and safe with his husband, and he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey! back at it again with nishihina! idk if this was written well but it started as one funny little idea that i had to finish. also idk if I'll ever be able to write them in a relationship vs. the falling for each other part. I'm so bad at actual romance lol  
> but I hope you all enjoyed this story! thanks for reading!


End file.
